Forced Destiny
by Blank Baka
Summary: Because fate was meant to be defied.  SeiyaUsagi Serena


Forced Destiny

Summary: Because fate was meant to be defied. Seiya/Usagi (Serena)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Notes: This is set during the Sailor Moon R season -- also named the "break up season". The basic idea is that, instead of coming in later, Seiya and co. come in while Usagi and Mamoru are still broken up, because face it, this is the best chance he'll have of getting her.

Author: Blank Baka

------

Usagi brushed her teeth slowly, jerking the brush back and forth, her head nodding as she fought to remain awake, Luna cleaned her paws, eyeing the blonde with bored interest.

_'I told you to go to sleep, Usagi,'_ the cat scolded, stretching and jumping down to the floor, going off to find breakfast.

"Shut up Luna." Usagi mumbled around the brush, not even bothering to look at the feline. Luna sniffed haughtily and stalked off, muttering about brats as she went. Usagi spit into the sink, rubbing at her eyes, grimacing at the sore feeling. Sleep was hard to find since Mamoru had left her without reason, TV offered her an excuse for her inability to fall asleep.

Rei would simply scold her for being such a worry wart, that as soon as the big exams had passed, Mamoru would be back to his old self. And, as comforting as the words were, Usagi was finding it harder and harder to believe them.

If Mamoru loved her half as much as she loved him -- wouldn't it hurt more to loose her?

Usagi brushed her hair and tied it up, her teeth pulling her lower lip between them. Brushing fuzz off her uniform, Usagi stepped from the bathroom, surrendering it to her brother, who snapped at her about taking so long, she ignored him and continued down the stairs, her slippers whispering over the hardwood floors.

"Good morning, dear," her mother said, setting a plate out for her. "You're up early, did you sleep well?"

Usagi smiled cheerily, sitting down before the plate. "Yes mama. This looks great!"

Her father peered at her for a moment over his paper, folding it slowly and narrowing his eyes. "Usagi, have you been crying?" Her mother leaned over the table and peered at her. Usagi shifted nervously under their gazes.

"No, no, why?"

"He's right, dear," her mother said, "your eyes are all red."

Usagi forced her lips into action, twitching them up. "No, I'm fine. Really, I just got some soap into my eyes as I was washing my face."

'_Liar,'_ Luna snorted, glancing up from her breakfast. Usagi's eye twitched, but she held back, refusing to fight with Luna and look insane in front of her parents.

Her mother straightened, looking up as Shingo stomped down the stairs. "If you say so dear -- Shingo! Don't stomp on my floors! I mean it!"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, feeling their attention slip away from her. _'Usagi, you'll be late for school if you take any longer here.'_ Luna said as she nudged the kitchen door open.

"Oh no!" Usagi rushed for the front door, loosing a slipper in her haste, ignoring it, she stopped to shove her feet into her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Bye!"

"Bye honey!" Usagi left, slamming the door behind her, her mother looked at the table, sighing. "She forgot her lunch again."

------

Usagi stopped at the light, pressing the button and waiting for the light to change, she shifted her bags and the looked down, missing the familiar weight of her bento box, she froze, biting her lip in frustration and resisting the urge to burst into tears as she realized she had left it behind.

Usagi continued her walk to school, her shoulders hunched forward and her steps heavy ... she was already hungry! Hopefully Makoto had made extra food again, if not... Her stomach protested at the idea, groaning it's disbelief that she could possibly be considering waiting until she got home to eat.

Not paying attention, something Rei was often berating her for, Usagi yelped as another body crashed into hers. Usagi fell, dropping her bags and loosing a shoe -- she _**had**_told her mother they were a size too big -- and hit her head against the concrete below. "I'm sorry!"

Male. Usagi realized dimly, trying to catch his features as his face spun around in her visions. "Excuse me," she started, talking slowly. "But, why are there two of you?"

The boy hesitated, seeming unable to figure out quite what to do. "I think you may have hit your head, come on, I'll get you some ice in the cafe across the street."

Usagi shook her head, wincing as the throbbing at her temples doubled. "No-no, I've got to get to school, can you maybe help me up?"

"Oh, of course!" A warm hand gently closed over hers and the boy lightly hefted Usagi to her feet, an arm going around her waist to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Usagi rubbed at the tears in her eyes, annoyed at herself for crying again.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked, touching her shoulder softly. "It'll only be a few minuets to get some ice. I'll walk you into the school, so you'll have an excuse." Usagi thought it over, she was already late, and it _would_ be nice to have an excuse for once as to why she was late. Looking up, Usagi was momentarily startled by the handsome face peering down into hers, she flushed and nodded.

"Alright, thank you--"

"Seiya," he murmured, "Seiya Kou."

"Seiya," Usagi tasted it on her tongue, wondering as to why it slipped so easily from her lips -- as if she had spoken it a thousand times before that day. "I'm Usagi Tsukino and I am missing a shoe."

------

Usagi gave the receptionist a strange look as she trailed off into silence, completely forgetting that she had been angrily ranting about Usagi being late again. The woman stared at Seiya in total adoration, her eyes shining. "Well, odango I'll see you later, I'm sure this lovely woman will give you a pass." He winked at Usagi and turned, leaving the girl stuttering.

"My name is not dumpling!" She shrilled, her cheeks filled with an angry pink.

"Bye odango!" Seiya called teasingly and disappeared through the doors. Usagi muttered a few choice words under her breath and turned back to the woman, who stared back at her with dreamy eyes.

"Uh..."

"Oh," she blushed and thrust a small paper over at Usagi. "Just hurry up and get to class." Usagi, never one to let a free pass go, rushed to do as she was told.

-------

Usagi zoned out, twirling her straw between her fingers, sighing deeply. A flash of movement caught her eye -- _Mamoru_... She stood, running from the store, ignoring her friends as they called after her. She stopped in the doorway, her heart lurching as she caught sight of the girl who sat behind Mamoru on his bike, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

Mamoru looked up from the red light, seeing Usagi he quickly turned his head away, turning right so that he didn't have to wait at the red light. "Usagi?" Makoto said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder - much like Seiya had earlier. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Usagi rubbed the tears from her eyes, looking after Mamoru.

_...I'll find out why you're doing this Mamo-chan, I'm not giving up just yet!_

-------

Bleh, Seiya's character didn't come out right at all! And Usagi isn't enough of a crybaby, oh well, it's what happens when you watch later episodes and then try to remember the way she acted earlier in the series. Review!! And please, don't leave flames because you dislike the pairing -- can we all just be a little mature?

Another update soon (hopefully if I can motivate my lazy rear into action).

Blank Baka.


End file.
